The present invention relates to a control circuit and method for checking the plausibility of a rotor position angle, in particular a rotor position angle which was determined by a rotor position sensor, which determines a speed compensated raw angle. The rotor position angle relates particularly to an angle at which a rotor of a synchronous machine or an asynchronous machine is aligned. The synchronous machine can, for example, relate to a permanently excited or an electrically excited synchronous machine.
The knowledge of the rotor position angle is necessary for controlling permanently excited synchronous machines and electrically excited synchronous machines, as said machines are used in hybrid and electric vehicles. This is also denoted in short as rotor angle or angle of rotation and frequently has the mathematical symbol φe1. In order to determine the rotor position angle, different types of sensors are known, e.g. digital angle sensors, resolvers, or sensors on the basis of the eddy current effect.
The German patent application DE 10 2011 078 583 A1 discloses, for example, an evaluation of resolver sensor signals in a vehicle. To this end, a resolver records a rotational movement of a rotor, and a processor element processes the sinusoidal or respectively cosine output signals of the resolver.
A plausibility check of the determined rotor position angle is desirable due to the importance that is attributed the rotor position angle.